


hold me close, wrap around me

by violentv0id



Series: held close (don't let go) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, porn with a little plot, some softness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: Time to themselves is a rare and treasured thing. Making use of said time was even rarer and treasured just as much.Learning each other's wants is an important step, and if a few kinks are discovered along the way? So be it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade/GeorgeNotFound (mentioned)
Series: held close (don't let go) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082513
Comments: 12
Kudos: 423





	hold me close, wrap around me

**Author's Note:**

> Right away; Don't read if this isn't your thing! It is nsfw content.
> 
> Shipping personas, not people, the whole usual shtick. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Honestly, it’d been a decent amount of time since Techno had been taken into the relationship with Dream and George. It had taken a while for him to get used to it, to be able to become comfortable calling them both his. It was an immensely satisfying thing to be able to do now, though. The three were a trio that certainly happened to be one hell of a force to be reckoned with. 

The downtime they had with each other was few and far between, much less time where all three of them could relax- They made it work, though. Cherishing the time that they all could have together. Even if it was just two of them that had time to themselves, they certainly made that count, as well-

Take the current goings-on for instance. Dream and Techno had a rare moment, both of them in the house that was now the place all three of them called home. The first several weeks that they were working out the details of their relationship, there was nothing physical past kisses shared between all three of them. Some did get more heated but got de-escalated before much more happened.

Recently, though, they had been experimenting. Testing the waters, exploring, and figuring out what they each liked. What was good, what was not, and what could be possibly tried again later. Re-learning and exploring what worked with the new addition to the relationship. George and Dream knew what each other liked, but Techno had been a mystery they were eager to work out.

Right now, Dream was straddling Techno’s thighs. Hands twisted into long pink hair and kissing him with a hunger. Drinking in the low groan, near growl, that rumbled in Techno’s chest when he tugged at his hair _just right._

“Fuck- That a good sound?” He muttered against kiss-swollen lips. A cheeky grin and a glint in forest green eyes, taking in the sight in front of him. Techno was certainly getting more comfortable with this, but he still could look so _beautifully_ wrecked. Brows furrowing, he brought his hands up and gripped the front of Dream’s hoodie with one and grabbed his jaw with the other. A firm grip, but not one meant to hurt. 

“Don’t be askin’ questions ya know the answer to, Dream.” Oh, that low tone should be outlawed. The challenge in his eyes didn’t fade, though, and Techno gave a dangerous smile. Forcing Dream to tip his head back and leaning forward to graze teeth against the crook of his neck. Satisfied with the shiver he felt that went through the blonde sitting pretty in his lap.

“Oh, c’mon now- You can do more than that.” Purposefully adjusting his position to wrap his legs around Techno’s waist and pressing closer to shamelessly show just how affected he was by all this. Dream leaned in to mutter right next to Techno’s ear in a low rasp. “I _want_ more… Please.” 

_“Brat-“_ The one word was hissed out from between clenched teeth, then Techno bit down on the crook of Dream’s neck. Moving his hands down to grip his thighs before pushing him back. Quickly switching the power in the situation, Dream pinned under him. The resulting startled noise escaping the blonde was a mix between a yelp and a moan, hands instinctively going to get a grip on Techno’s shoulders. 

“Ya tease like that, expect results, Dream.” The wide grin on Dream’s face in response to that just proved this is what he wanted. Tightening his legs were still hooked around Techno’s waist, he arched to rut up against him. Chasing any sort of stimulation-

Only for strong hands to grip even tighter and stop him from moving. “No, ya brat. Ain’t gonna let you do what you want this time.” Caught off guard by the flip that was seemingly switched in Techno, Dream only stared up at the other, grin still on his face but with a little more dazed quality to it.

Satisfied that it seemed he did good, Techno leaned down to press a kiss to Dream’s lips while also canting his hips forward slightly to rut against the other. Swallowing the moan that action caused, and wanting _more-_

Sitting up slightly, and furrowing his brows, Techno looked over the man under him. Momentarily wondering how he ended up with not one, but two gorgeous boyfriends. Now wasn’t the time for sentimental thoughts, though. Both of them were undoubtedly hard and there was an unspoken agreement that there was something further than just kissing and curious hands were going to happen this time.

It was just _what_ was the question. Just then when Dream shifted slightly, thighs flexing in his grip, an idea formed. “… Dream. I’m gonna ask you somethin and ya have to say if you’re alright with it.” Techno started slowly, looking over his face for any sort of discomfort.

Curiosity spiking, Dream raised his eyebrows slightly. “Well don’t leave me hanging here, Tech. I wanna know what’s going on in that head of yours.” The trust in Dream’s face was something Techno didn’t think he’d ever quite get used to-

May as well ask straight up- “I ain’t ready for like… Fuck. Uh- Just full-on fuckin’ yet. But I know that ain’t the only kinda sex there is. An’ I had an idea.” Shifting slightly from where he was sitting on his knees and tightening his grip on the other’s thighs once more, he ran a tongue over one tusk nervously. “Maybe I could fuck between yer thighs.”

The suggestion _definitely_ sounded good to Dream. Thinking of it had another shiver running down his back. “Fuck, Techno, you won’t get any complaints from me for that. I want you comfortable, and that suggestion is more than enough for me. Plus,” reaching down between them to cup the erection straining the front of the slightly larger man’s pants and savoring the groan and stutter of hips at that action, “I don’t think I could take that without some good preparing.”

Gritting his teeth and reining in his self-control, Techno temporarily let go of Dream’s thighs to hook his thumbs in the waistband of the other’s pants. “These can come off, yeah?” He asked, glancing up at Dream’s face.

Despite the nature of this whole situation, Dream’s expression was soft for just a moment. Despite all the confidence that he held himself in, Techno was very unsure. The obvious want to know he was doing well was so endearing, honestly. “You’re doing just fine Techno, that’s fine. I trust you.”

Nodding, Techno unclasped the front of Dream’s pants before sliding them down his legs. Using one hand to tap his hip to signal him to lift up a bit. Once the offending items of clothing were gone, Techno slid his hands under Dream’s ass and lifted him near effortlessly to then set him carefully on his lap.

Dream’s noise of surprise at being hoisted so easily was much more satisfying than it probably should be. “Remind me to add being manhandled to my kink list-“ Dream muttered, a half grin on his face. 

Techno raised his eyebrows slightly and huffed out a slight laugh before moving to tilt Dream’s face up with his pointer finger and resting a thumb over his lips. “I’ll remember that.” Before leaning to kiss him, a fierce press of lips with next to no caution taken about his tusks. Reaching with his other hand to wrap callous-rough hands around Dream’s cock and stroking smoothly once, twice- Drinking in the moan the action caused with a heat flaring brighter in his gut. Wanted to hear all the other noises he could coax out.

“Turn around, Dream. So that yer restin’ yer back against my chest.” He rasped, after pulling away from the kiss. For once, Dream was speechless, a dazed expression and a bright blush painted across his cheeks. Highlighting the freckles dusted over his face. Nodding after a moment once he processed the demand. Only letting out a small whine when Techno removed the hand wrapped around him.

Hoisting himself up and shifting around, Dream did what he was told to do, settling back down on Techno’s lap but this time with his back pressed against a firm chest. _“Good.”_ The rumbled praise right next to his ear had his cock twitching in response, and he couldn’t help grinding back to feel the hot brand of Techno’s cock against his ass. Being able to feel the rumbling groan in the other’s chest that action caused was so much more attractive than it likely should be.

Taking a moment to slightly lift Dream up again with one arm, Techno awkwardly shuffled his own pants off with a bit of a struggle- The process being just a little challenging one-handed. But the task did get completed, and his pants were tossed down to join the heap of fabric on the floor that was Dream's pants and underwear. “Spread yer thighs a lil bit darlin.” He muttered near Dream's ear, resting hands on top of his thighs lightly.

Wanting to be more compliant than usual, Dream did as he was asked- Then let out a small surprised whine when Techno pulled him flush against his chest and carefully manhandled the blonde so he could slip his own dick in the space between those thighs. Rolling his hips up once in an experimental thrust. Pride flaring in his chest when Dream gasped and reached back to lay a grounding hand on Techno's shoulder.

Pressing his hands on either side of Dream's thighs, he urged him to close his legs. “You don’t have to be so gentle with me, Techno-" Dream added with a grin obvious in his tone, looking over his shoulder so he could look his boyfriend in the face. “Don't be afraid to be rough. You aren't gonna hurt me.” For emphasis, he closed his thighs around Techno’s cock and used the hand not braced on the other's shoulder to reach down and wrapped his fingers around what his thighs didn’t cover.

The rumbling moan that sounded from Techno was _delicious-_ With little hesitation, he gripped Dream's hips with almost bruising force and rolled his hips up again, savoring in the feeling of surprisingly soft thighs around his dick. Dream wasn’t generally thought of as a soft person, and both of them certainly had their fair share of scars that littered their bodies-

But Dream's thighs were just that; soft. Perfect. The blush that painted his face and looked to extend down his chest underneath that damn hoodie was also so beautiful- “So pretty fer me.” At this point, Techno didn’t think before he spoke. Even he seemed to get a little flustered after saying that-

The quiet moan at the praise did catch his attention, though. Praise seemed to be something that got a good response… So, setting a slow starting pace of thrusting up between those thighs and savoring the way their cocks brushed together with each thrust. He still wanted more though-

So, he made a loose fist around the both of them and had to bite back a near-growl when Dream sunk his fingers into his hair from where he was reaching back. Back arched so pretty, and hands tugging at his pink hair just right- The moan that was punched out of Dream when Techno rocked up a bit harder and gave a tight-squeezed stroke upwards was absolutely sinful-

Embarrassed as he would be to admit it out loud, Techno knew he'd not last long. Sexual pleasure wasn’t something he'd chased after before and this was so much, too much, but _so good-_ This time he didn't hold back the rumbled growl as he focused on stroking Dream's cock as best he could while also focusing on fucking up in between those pretty thighs-

“Fuck- Techno- Close-" Dream muttered, rocking his hips to match Techno's pattern as best he could. His timing was getting more and more erratic as he also tried to buck into the hand still stroking him, thumb rubbing over the tip with each upstroke. Pressing his face against the side of Dream's neck and leaving open-mouthed kisses along the skin, he did his very best to focus on making his partner cum first. 

“C'mon darlin- Ffuck- Jus- Let go. S'good fer me, so pretty-" Techno was practically babbling now and would surely get teased about this later- For now though he figured out just the right way to shut himself up. With _just right_ of a twist of the hand and the sinking of teeth into the crook of his neck, Dream arched and came with a muffled whine.

In turn, he tightened his thighs around Techno’s cock- So with just a few more uncoordinated thrusts, Techno fell off the edge soon after Dream. A guttural moan muffled against skin, hands gripping at Dream's hips as he rode the high. Rocking upwards just a few more times, breath huffing out of his nose shakily. The quiet sighing moan from Dream was perfect, and Techno hoped he'd get to hear that noise again-

After a moment slumped together, Techno pressed a soothing kiss to the bite-marks on Dream's neck. A few places actually with broken skin, blood welling up at the surface. “Mm... Y'good?” He muttered, continuing the line of soft kisses along the skin of his neck and jawline.

After a moment to compose himself, Dream replied with a content hum, going boneless against Techno's chest and tilting his head to allow more room for kisses. “M' good,” he muttered after a few more moments, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Didn't know I had a thing for praise, either.”

The statement pulled out an amused chuckle from Techno. “Need t' get cleaned up, yeah?” As reluctant as he was to get up, sitting with slowly drying cum on both of their skin was… Not ideal. 

A shared sentiment of not wanting to move, Dream just groaned and leaned his head back to thump against Techno's collar. “Don't want to move. Carry me.” Taking the words as a challenge, Techno raised a brow and looked down at him with a half smirk. 

Then, sliding his hands under Dream's thighs yet another time that night, he hoisted the other man up and urged him to wrap his legs around his waist as he stood up. The surprised noise that quickly evolved to an amused wheeze was wonderful. “I- I didn't _actually-_ Mean for you t-to carry me!” Dream got out between wheezing laughter. Face pressed against Techno's neck and arms looped over his shoulders. 

“I know. I wanted to.” Simple and to the point, Techno walked slowly to the bathroom while still carrying Dream. The blonde wasn't that much shorter than him, and certainly not scrawny. Techno just was strong from so many years of training. It was nice to put that strength into taking care of someone he loved-

Full stop, brain halting, Techno nearly stumbled right into the doorframe of the bathroom. _Someone he loved-_ He loved Dream. He loved George. The realization just fully hit him. “Tech? You good?” Dream muttered, leaning back in his arms to take a look at his face. “You look a bit lightning struck-"

Shaking his head and giving a smile, Techno focused on the man he was carrying, and carefully sat him down on the edge of the sink. “I'm just glad I have you n George. You two are so good.” Emotions were hard to discuss, but he was working on that. The sudden sincerity left Dream a little bewildered, but he wasn’t complaining. He didn't complain the whole time Techno cleaned the both of them up, either-

The only complaint Techno got was when he tried to lift Dream up again to take him back to the bedroom. “I have legs, I can walk- I don't want you hurting yourself-" At that, Techno just cocked an eyebrow and proceeded to hoist Dream up and drape him over his shoulder. Landing a smack on his still exposed butt, laughing at the noise that left Dream at that. Mostly indignant, partly surprised.

Plopping his boyfriend down on the bed then flopping down next to him, he gave a small but sincere smile. The expression was rare to see but was a gift whenever it did come up. Melting away any mild irritation and indignation. Sighing heavily, Dream tucked next to Techno and welcomed the arms wrapping around his waist to hold him closer. No one would ever believe him if he said the terrifying Technoblade was a cuddler.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi I hope you enjoyed this. I'm a little rusty with any sort of nsfw writing because it's been a while, but I hope this was tolerable <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always, feedback is welcome with open arms. I do my best to reply to every comment even if it's just a simple 'thank you for reading'


End file.
